


New Resolve

by QuoteMyFoot



Series: 100 Fandoms Challenge [21]
Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22185160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuoteMyFoot/pseuds/QuoteMyFoot
Summary: Yona looks back on herself from before with mixed feelings.Written for the 100 Fandoms Challenge, #021 Fiddle.
Series: 100 Fandoms Challenge [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1264961
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10
Collections: The 100 Multifandom Challenge





	New Resolve

There was an old tale of a lord who was obsessed with music, and played the fiddle even as his lands fell into ruin.

  
  


Yona wondered if people at the palace ever connected her to that story. The memories of her father were precious, but Yona cringed every time she thought of how much money she’d frittered away over perfumes and hair ornaments and dresses. All the time, she’d known nothing of the suffering of her people.

  
  


Now her eyes had been opened. If becoming a worthy princess meant learning to put aside all such frivolities, she would do it.


End file.
